


Not Again

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infinity War, eventual hope, everyone on titan and who is 'dead' is mentioned, my heart hurts, this movie ripped my heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Rocket is faced with the events of the first fight against Thanos. However, he and the rest of the Avengers aren't ready to give up quite yet.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Because Infinity War crushed my soul and I need to let out my anguish. I’ll be making a happy Grocket fanfiction soon! This one is angst but ends with a little hope!
> 
> Warning: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YET. JUST HANG IN THERE I BELIEVE IN YOU & IT’S GONNA BE OKAY MY FRIENDS. Also, I’m letting Rocket say “fuck” a lot here, and I normally don’t like swearing soo .. yeah Infinity War broke me. 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS PROBABLY A SUPER CHEESY FANFIC AND IS PROBABLY TRASH, BUT MY HEART FELT A LITTLE BETTER WRITING THIS SO I HOPE YOU FEEL A LITTLE BETTER AFTER READING IT!

_No… No. No._

“Groot,” Rocket whimpered, reaching out desperately as his best friend was fading away from him  _again_. “No,” his voice cracked.

‘ _Not again,_ ’ His eyes teared up as the adolescent turned into ash, with Rocket unable to do anything but plead to any God listening that this was all just a dream. A very bad dream.

Rocket lifted his head slightly to see several of Thor’s friends disappearing too.

_How did it come to this?_

He escaped the clutches of his abusers. Found a friend and formed a family with oddballs. He saved the galaxy  _twice_. And now he stood in the midst of the consequence of war, with the heavy guilt of his best friends death weighing on his small shoulders once again.

How did he go from being an experiment to a guardian, to being unable to save his closest friend for the second time?

 _‘If I can save the galaxy twice, why can’t I just save him?’_  He whimpered, his nose sniffling.

Rocket wished he hadn’t left Star-Lord and the others earlier. He wished he wasn’t so afraid to come close to Thanos, and wished that he didn’t run away with a God to a fascinating place.

“ _Oh, flark_ ,”Rocket whispered. “Quill … Gamora … Drax, Mantis!”

“What are you talking about?” The buff man that Thor said was “Captain,” said.

“My friends! W-what if … oh  _shit_!” Rocket tugged furiously at his ears. “I never should have  _fucking_  left ‘em!”

“Calm down, rabbit,” Thor stepped forward. “For all we know, the morons are alright-“

“They’re not morons,” Rocket hissed, his eyes tearing up as he continued to tug at his fur, his eyes glued to the place he last saw Groot. “They’re my fami- my friends,” he cut himself off. He never openly admitted that they meant so much to him, like a family.

“Tony’s still gone. And Peter, and Strange,” Bruce chimed in. “What if they-“

“You know Peter?” Rocket asked without looking up.

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded.

“Parker?” He said, the same time Rocket said “Quill?”

“Now I’m confused …” Bruce looked between Thor and Rocket.

“We need to find out what the hell is going on,” Steve said.

“I’ll tell you what the hell’s going on,” Rocket snapped, finally looking up. “My fucking best friend is dead again,” The mortified avengers slowly walked closer together, leaving the place their friends had vanished and instead took to curiously looking at Rocket. “I left my team to go with Thor, who’s wearing a fucking fake eye by the way,” They looked at Thor, who muttered  _‘I’ll explain later_ ,’ “and now Thanos has all six freaking infinity stones. We’re screwed, and I don’t even know if my friends - my family is alive anymore!” He corrected himself, too caught up in the moment to care whether or not he admitted they were like a family - he just wanted them to be okay. He just wanted to see them and Groot again.

“There’s a chance the others might still be alive,” Bruce said. “We haven’t seen them when the snap happened, so maybe they’re okay?”

“We must find them,” Thor nodded, blinking away the tears that had threatened his eyes after witnessing his friends, newer and older, turning to ash. “If we gather, we may be able to come up with a way to reverse this.”

“I’m with Thor,” Natasha groaned, leaning on Okoye as they walked toward the others. 

“You?” Captain burrowed his eye brows.

“That alien jackass just killed our friends, Steve,” She glared. “There’s no way I’m just going to hide away and let this slide. What do you say, Cap?”

Steve took a shaky breath, looked away from where Bucky had vanished, and nodded, “I said I was past needing permission, you are too.” 

She nodded and turned her head to Rocket. “You … Whoever you are, you came from space right?”

“The name’s Rocket,” His voice was scratchy, as there was still a lump in his throat from his misery.

“How about we go find your family, Rocket?” The injured heroine said, trying to broaden her shoulders as much as her injury would allow her after Okoye placed her on a tree root. Bruce looked completely fascinated with the newly blonde haired assassin. 

Rocket finally lifted his head away from the last place he saw Groot, and didn’t bother to hide away the heartbroken, furious tears in the corners of his reddish-black eyes. 

Just earlier that day, they had been listening to Rubberband Man ( _‘Quill’s new favorite song. Gams’ too_ ,’ he noted sadly) and flying through the cosmos to answer the distress call that would turn their day into a living hell. 

‘ _How did it come to this?_ ’ He thought again, his heart pounding in his chest. ‘ _I don’t have a flarking clue anymore, but I’m gonna make finding the others happen_ ,’ He determinedly took a deep breath.

Not knowing what had happened on Titan, he stood up and turned toward the remaining Avengers, his broken heart beating quickly, his breathing deep and furious. 

He was going to find Quill and the others. They were going to figure out a way to save Groot and the others. They were going to do everything they could to beat the shit out of Thanos. 

They were going to avenge their friends, and guard their freaking galaxy.

“About fucking time.”


End file.
